Sentimientos
by LariUchiha-chan
Summary: Sasuke regresa ala aldea y Sakura, bueno ella, ella le dejara las cosas bien claras.


Hola, ¿como estan? espero que bien bueno aqui de nuevo con otroo intento de one-shot en fin deceo que les agrade, ya saben todo comentario es bien recibido ya sea bueno o malo (si es para mejorar claro) sin mas a leer

**disclaimer: **es mas que obvio que naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

Se dice que los sentimientos son parte de la vida, hay algunos que nos hacen mejorar, pero los que nos hacen seres despreciables… lo mejor seria eliminarlos…

Es así como yo lo imagino, pero como darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos malos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Aun no lo se, solo se que duelen, duelen hasta sentirte en un hoyo profundo: sin luz, sin aire, sin salida… y en el momento en el que nos damos cuenta, ya estamos demasiado hundidos como para salir de un solo salto, que ¿porque nos hundimos hasta el fondo?

No lo se, tal vez el odio, la perdida, la obsesión, la soledad, la tristeza, o el simple desamor…

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 18 años y soy miembro del elite anbu en konoha, y baya que me costo entrar, además de mi especialidad que es ser ninja medico tuve que entrenar durísimo y lo he conseguido, ya no soy la niña débil que mira la espalda de los demás, no… eso ya no…

Después de encontrarnos con Sasuke hace un poco más de año y medio y de que este intentara acecinarnos, descubrí algo… Sasuke era presa de si mismo, ese odio, ese afán por la venganza, lo consumieron tanto que se olvido de nosotros… yo y naruto prometimos traerlo de vuelta pasase lo que pasase el tendría que regresar, por las buenas o por las malas,

De lo que no me di cuenta fue que ese hoyo en el que me encontraba se hacia cada vez mas grande, aquella ves que peleamos contra el, una parte de mi corazón murió, simplemente se esfumo, sus ojos rojos y sedientos de sangre, a kakashi tirado en el suelo y sangrando, y al kyuubi de 5 colas consumir a naruto lentamente y yo parada sin hacer nada mirando como naruto peleaba con Sasuke… tratando de auxiliar a kakashi, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, vi como naruto caía inconsciente frente mío

_Que pasa Sakura, te quedaras ahí mirando para siempre-le miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes_

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos no pude contenerla como pudo ser capas de semejantes escenas

_Eres un ser despreciable Uchiha Sasuke!- le soltó la pelirosa _

_El aludido solo sonrió con arrogancia y desenvaino su katana _

Sabia de sobremanera que no era una oponente para el aun así no iba a dejar que lastimara mas a mis compañeros, hice todo lo posible, pero al final termine en el hospital por una semana, semana en la que no hice nada mas que mirar perdidamente por la ventana

y me podrán llamar tonta, pero mi deseó por recuperarle era tan fuerte, ese deseó de verle sin esa carga tan pesada que llama venganza, que no me importaría sumirme en un hoyo tan profundo como en el que el esta, y es que le sigo amando como una tonta niña ilusionada, le amo tanto, que no me importaría sufrir… 

Oh vamos sakura-chiiiaan no seas así- el rubio le miraba con ojitos de cordero a medio morir

No naruto-baka no pienso ir, además tengo trabajo en el hospital, ya vez con eso de la misión me atrase demasiado – dijo la pelirosa a su compañero

El rubio puso mala cara – Saku-chan trabajas demasiado no te lo había dicho?- y se cruzo de brazos

Eso no es cierto - se excuso la Haruno

Hasta el tonto del idiota de sai ira, vamos Sasuke-teme dile que no puede faltar – le suplico el rubio al azabache

Sakura rio un poco por el comentario que había echo de sai

Hn - solo "respondió" el Uchiha

Sakura suspiro cansina- vale, vale me lo pensare- respondió por fin

El rubio solo atino a abrazarla efusivamente – eres la mejor Saku-chan!-

Sayo – se despidió la pelirosa y desapareció en un puf 

Uchiha Sasuke, el, el había vuelto por su propio pie a la aldea, y sin decir nada aceptó su "castigo" y demás

Y yo, yo ya no le seguí como una tonta niña enamorada, no ya no… Porque? Por que deseche ese sentimiento que alguna vez me hiso un ser despreciable, alguien egoísta y con ganas de poder para regresar a quien yo quería, para rescatarle de la soledad en el que el solo se sumió, pero… eso no significa que le he dejado de amar… no claro que no

Era mejor, era mucho más fuerte, era la kunoichi más fuerte de toda konoha, después de la godaime, era guapa, sencilla, y más de un hombre había intentado acercársele, pero se excusaba en su trabajo, en sus misiones

Y del Uchiha, no había mucho que hablar, seguía igual de frio e indiferente hasta un poco mas…

Sus sentimientos, bueno eso, estaba un poco confuso, con el repentino cambio de la pelirosa, y con su ultima platica

_No te parece linda la luna?-pregunto al azabache_

_Hn – dijo este_

_Ella suspiro- bueno me tengo que ir es tarde, buenas noches Sasuke – y sin más se fue_

_Sasuke parpadeo dos veces antes de voltear- un momento- pensó- donde esta mi beso y el "kun"-para darse cuenta que la Haruno ya no estaba. _

Y recordó aquellas palabras

_Sasuke yo… yo ya no iré mas __**detrás de ti**__, yo, te __**dejo ir**__ Sasuke… __**no volveré a**__**salvarte de esa soledad,**__ yo__**… te amo**__, y no lo dejare de hacer pero, eres libre de hacer lo que desees Sasuke, ahora __**ya no seré**__ esa chica molesta de la cual te quejas, ahora yo ya __**no llorare por ti**__._

Y lo había comprendido, lo sabía y estaba feliz por ello, había tenido el valor para decirle lo que realmente quería, confesarle que lo amaba abiertamente y lo haría hasta el día en que muriera pero había límites, los cuales en mas de una ocasión sobrepaso, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, el era libre, para realizar lo que le pareciera, lo que quisiera y fuera cual fuera su decisión, ella lo aceptaría y seria feliz por los dos, aunque doliera ella lo aceptaría…


End file.
